


Good Night

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cold feet/performance anxiety, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Justin pov, M/M, Size Difference, Temperature Difference, no one make a dirty comment about the first line I'm watching you and will be disappointed in you, short and sweet, warm up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: The grin on Giriko’s face was almost monstrous. About fucking time. He couldn’t believe how long it had taken Justin to just chill out. Who knew someone as vain as Justin could whine and whimper like that? The brat wasn’t a scaredy cat in any sense, but he had really been 3 steps away from crying there. Giriko wasn’t even sure what Justin had been so scared of. Did he really think Giriko was going to hurt him?
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a warm up I had no intention of posting but it was just sitting around my drive and I figured I might as well post it because its cute, please enjoy

Justin hadn’t realized until now, until this very moment, how  _ big  _ Giriko was. The enchanter was a bit taller than him, maybe 5 or so centimeters, and was obviously a lot buffer looking, but it didn’t  _ seem  _ like that much of a difference. Justin had never thought it was all that much of a difference. Which was probably because he had never been this close before. At least, not when he had time to think about things other than fighting for his life. He had too much time to think right now. 

Justin hadn’t thought it would be such a big deal when they had first laid down, and to be fair it still wasn’t that big of a deal. Giriko was already asleep, drooling and snoring in such an obscenely loud way that Justin was shocked he had never heard it through the walls before now. Still… he was having a hard time calming down. He was at such a disadvantage here. If he tried to attack Giriko for whatever reason Giriko could fling him off to the side like a wet paper towel, but if Giriko did the same to him… Justin wasn’t sure how he was going to defend himself here if things went downhill. 

He really wasn’t the type to ever,  _ ever _ put himself at a disadvantage for even a moment. His fighting style depended on the fact that he had the upper hand or that they were at an equal level, starting vulnerable,  _ being  _ vulnerable, wasn’t something Justin was used to. He was all but shaking in Giriko’s arms, scared at how much bigger and unmoving the man in front of him was. He wouldn’t even be able to shove Giriko off the bed without some element of surprise. That was frightening. Justin wasn’t sure he had ever been in such close contact with someone this much bigger. Hell, he was pretty sure he had never been this close to anyone  _ ever _ . He was starting to get nauseous, this was way too overwhelming. 

Giriko shifted, probably just looking to get more comfortable, but Justin’s heart leapt into his throat. This was a mistake. This… this was too risky. Giriko had tried to kill him multiple times before, what was he thinking making himself vulnerable here? He needed to get out of here, to leave before something bad happened. Giriko’s arm settled over his hip and made him hold his breath in a fearful shock. Giriko wasn’t holding him down but if he moved the other man would surely wake up and then what would happen? Justin felt his eyes spin and go unfocused as he leaned further into Giriko’s chest, trying to hide from everything even thought there was literally nowhere to hide right now. Justin quickly learned that Giriko’s chest wasn’t the place to ineffectually hide.

Giriko was hot as a furnace, Justin knew he had cold skin and could feel how cold his skin was, but Giriko honestly felt like he was radiating heat. He was so much warmer than everyone else Justin had met before. Or maybe everyone was this hot under their clothes, but Justin didn’t think so. He knew his own body was frigid under all the layers of vestments, if he ever wanted to get out of it all he had to bury himself in blankets or risk feeling like a wandering ghost who had lost the ability to feel warmth. Giriko was the opposite of that apparently, Justin wasn’t sure how he could stand to even wear as little as he did with skin so hot. Justin was sweating just being near the guy. 

Moving to wiggle away from the oppressive heat he whined as Giriko’s arm tightened around him and his other arm looped under him to hold him even closer. Justin felt his breath entirely stop as one of Giriko’s hands cupped the back of his head. This was horrific, he really was trapped, stuck against Giriko for the foreseeable future. Giriko could… Justin stopped. What could he do right now? With Justin so close against his chest it would be hard for him to do anything without pushing the scythe away first. Plus if Giriko was going to do something he would’ve already. The enchanter wasn’t one to plan out things and wait for the timing to be right… if he wanted Justin dead he would’ve already tried by now.

Justin relaxed ever so slightly, still on edge but not as ramrod straight as he had been. Giriko’s grip around him was more than just tight, more than just a reminder he was there… it was protective. Giriko was holding him in such a way that almost all of his body was wrapped around Justin’s own, keeping him hidden and tucked away from the rest of the world. He had been so worried about being in danger here but… now that he was calming down he realized how safe he felt. Giriko was keeping him safe wrapping his lanky mess of a body up tight. Justin stretched slightly before relaxing back into Giriko, almost melting as he brushed his nose right up against the older man’s collarbone and sighed. Giriko’s grasp tightened a bit and his head lulled down to rest his lips right at the crown of Justin’s head. 

Giriko smelled as sharp as his personality, his scent stabbed relentlessly at Justin’s nose. Somehow it wasn’t unpleasant though. It made Justin feel even more intertwined with Giriko then they already were. It felt like nothing in the world existed but Giriko being surrounded by him, his scent, and the beat of his heart. What had just seconds ago been so fearsome turned to comfort. 

Justin wasn’t even sure how to process the feeling this was all giving him. All of this was so unbearable new it was wearing him out while simultaneously making it impossible for him to sleep. He wasn’t scared anymore, he was just confused. Giriko wasn’t supposed to make him feel like this. He loved Giriko but the excitement the man gave, the fond exasperation, the entertainment and perhaps even the thrill of being with someone he absolutely shouldn’t be with. He loved Giriko and cared about the man’s well being, looked over him when he was drunk off his ass or when he had done something stupid and was facing the academy’s punishment… but this felt wrong. This was…

This was proof Giriko cared about him too. 

That was a lot to deal with, Justin had never really considered Giriko actually caring about him. He had thought the enchanter was entirely in this for nothing more than thrill and fun, and he was fine with that. Was he fine with this being more? What would more even be? If Giriko had cared about him this whole time then would anything really even change? Justin supposed it would require more commitment, but he had never considered leaving Giriko in the first place, he was too much of a handful to trust on his own… 

Justin blinked owlishly into the inky night, trying to focus on Giriko’s face but being completely unable to see anything but the shifting static behind his eyes. Giriko’s arms were around him, his chest was pressed against Justin’s own, he was snoring and warm, but completely hidden from view. That was probably the only reason he was comfortable with doing this. Justin could only imagine how much of a breakdown Giriko would have trying to be intimate and soft in broad daylight. Smiling softly Justin imagined how red the other would be, sputtering and trying to pull away seconds after whatever he did. Maybe he’d even try to punch, try to draw blood just to hide whatever moment of vulnerability he had. 

It was a cute idea, Giriko’s shyness was something truly adorable. He acted so tough and scary but the second anything emotional came up he ran away with his tail between his legs. Justin felt his body start to slip and become heavier and heavier. He wondered if he teased Giriko about this tomorrow if he’d get that reaction. Probably. There was actually a fairly good chance he’d get Giriko to scream rejections and obscenities. Justin’s face turned the slightest bit red as he imagined Giriko’s embarrassed and panicked face. It was almost sinful that someone as trashy as Giriko could look so cute.

His head lulled into the crook of Giriko’s shoulder and he felt Giriko huff and readjust his grasp. Giriko was really holding him with such care, a pressure that screamed that anyone who would try to touch the blonde would get their hand bitten off, but also a gentleness that Justin could push away if he truly wanted to. Giriko really did love him. Giriko cared about him and wanted to keep him safe. It was so hard to tell with how much the other blatantly said he didn’t care and how much he refused to be in close contact outside of fights and messing around. It made sense though… Giriko was always quite the liar. 

His eyes started to feel heavy and he shifted to snuggle deeper into Giriko’s side, drifting off before he even finished moving. When he finally settled he didn’t even notice how Giriko rubbed a burning hot hand over his cold cheek, he just butted into the gentle touch subconsciously, savoring how Giriko’s thumb brushed tenderly under his eye. Somewhere in his hazy asleep mind he realized Giriko was awake, but  _ he  _ wasn’t awake enough to realize what that meant. He fell asleep to a sharp smile resting against his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a good bedtime story I want to sleep after reading this... but that may be because I got like no sleep lol


End file.
